1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a physiotherapy care instrument; in particular, to an energy physiotherapy care instrument can improve the blood circulation, to prevent from aging and cancer, help to remove tumor, heal liver disease and asthma, adjust blood pressure, clean toxins in the human body, improve upon disorders in the nervous system, obesity and other diseases, reduce wrinkles, and provide therapy to the skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the typical physiotherapy care instrument can active blood near the surface of the skin merely via simple massage, but can not provide lots of health care for food and can not ease diseases. Thus, the current market is need of a physiotherapy care instrument which can provide substantial therapeutic care and ease diseases, especially providing care for deeper skin layers and cure for diseases regarding internal organs.